Roadtrip from Hell
by his frightening litle monster
Summary: Ever had to take a road trip with your ex? I wouldnt recommend it. This is a story about love and friendship. Sorry not the best at summaries better one inside. EXB/JXA AH, alittle OOC
1. You have to be joking BPOV

**Hello Darling! :D Okay so this is the rest of the first chapter as promised oh and i am deleting the AN before this, btw. Anyways hope everyone had a great Turkey Day! I will have Chapter 2 up later tonight in honor of the holiday and I am in a giving mood lol. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. That belongs to the wonderful ! plus if I did, Jasper would so be in it more! :D**

(Bella POV)

"You have to be joking!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"We have gone over this. You are going. It wont be as bad as you think," my Dad of all people replied. I thought Dads were always supposed to be on their little girl's side. _Well fuck, he was my last shot._

I just stormed back to my room. After I had made sure to slam the door extra hard, I threw myself on the bed. I can't believe they are making me take this road trip still every though they know how awkward it's going to be for me! They wont let me just buy a ticket to get to Dartmouth no I have to take this stupid trip with none other than my ex.

We had planned this when we realized we were both going to Dartmouth after graduation. Of course our friends, Alice and Jasper, are going too but they're taking a plane.

We wanted to drive because I wanted to visit my best friend, Jacob, one last time before gong off to college. Also if we Edward got to keep his precious Volvo. I was getting into all the reasons why Volvos were stupid when my cell phone rang.

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

"Hey Alice," I answered bitterly. Of course, I don't blame her but she is just in my line of fire at the moment.

"Whoa. I'm assuming they are still making you go?"

"How'd ya guess?" I said sarcastically, "Sorry don't mean to snap at you. I just can't believe they are making me go! Even my Dad and I thought he hated Edward!"

"Well maybe it will be for the best."

"Are you just saying that or are you having one of your famous feelings?" I laughed.

"A feeling and you know better than to bet against me," she laughed with me, "I have to go Jasper just pulled up and we have to go to the airport. I'll call you when we land. Love you! And I promise it won't be that bad, ok?"

"Okay, love you too. Bye."

After we hung up I looked at the clock, 3:17. He is 17 minutes late! God first I have to go and now we are going to be behind in schedule. I can't believe him, he knows how much I hate being late for anything! Of course why should he care he is the one that broke my heart.

(Flashback)

Edward had been getting distant lately. Every time we hung out he would barely interact with anyone and he never wanted to be alone with me. That's why when he asked to go for a walk I knew what was coming.

"Bella, we need to talk," he said after we had been walking in silence for a while.

"Umm… about what?" I asked warily.

"Its just we haven't been as close lately and I think its time to stop pretending and move on," he said looking anywhere but my face.

"And whose fault is that?" I replied in a harsh tone.

He winced and I felt oddly happy I could still have some effect on him.

"Can we at least stay civil? We have the same friends and it wouldn't be fair to them," he more or less begged.

"I don't know, you haven't been civil to anyone lately then you expect me to be? How is that fair to me?" I asked incredulously.

"Please Bella," he begged. Something in his eyes convinced me to agree.

"Alright. Can I can be civil cant guarantee anything else."

"That's all I ask," he replied.

(End flashback)

Once I got home that night I cried the most I have in my entire life. At that moment I heard the purr of Volvo that holds so many memories. I hope I can keep it together.

**Okay well as I said earlier I will have Chapter 2 up tonight hopefully... that is if i get a little feedback on this. So review please!**

**xoxo. jasper's lil pixie**


	2. Oh god she is going to kill me EPOV

**Hello again. Okay so i realized i am a dumbass and erased the summary so here it is:**

Summary: Bella and Edward were the ideal couple until a month before they both go to college at Dartmouth and he breaks up with her. They had planned to take a road trip to get there and now can't get out of it. Is everything how it seems or does Edward have a few secrets he isn't telling anyone?

Oh God she is going to kill me. I know she hates being late. Which is why I am going over 20 miles over the speed limit, which I guess isn't that uncommon for me.

They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Fucking pixie changed my ring tone again.

"Hey man."

"Yo, dude! You at Bella's yet?" my best friend Jasper responded once I answered my phone.

"No. I'm on my way. My alarm didn't go off then I realized I still needed to pack some things."

"Ouch, she is going to kill you. Weren't you suppose to be over there like 20 minutes ago?"

"Thanks man that's what I needed to hear," I said sarcastically.

"But seriously are you ever going to tell her-"

"NO!" I cut him off, "That was the reason we broke up so she would never have to know."

"Okay, just wondering. You know if you just told her maybe things will go back to the way they were."

"I would rather her hate me for breaking up with her than her hate me for that," I told him for what seemed the hundredth time. I swear this is all we talk about anymore.

"Whatever I guess… Well I just got to Alice's so I need to go."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Later," then he hung up.

He is always bringing that up. I can still remember I saw my angel… wait she wasn't my angel anymore.

(Flashback)

I and Jasper had just got to the mall. We are meeting up with his new girlfriend. Alice Brandon, of course I have heard of her. Living in Forks you have heard of everyone. From what I can tell she never runs out of energy. I swear every time I see her she is either skipping down the hall or talking animatedly to her best friend Bella Swan. Now she is hot. And the best thing is she doesn't even know it. She doesn't dress like a slut like Jessica or Lauren.

"JASPER!" I was cut short of my daydreaming by a high pitched scream trying to get Jasper's attention. We turned around to find Alice running towards us with none other than Bella Swan behind her.

"Hi Edward! I'm Alice! We were in algebra together last year. I don't know if you remember. Oh this is Bella," she said with one breath.

I looked over to see Bella in plaid short shorts from American Eagle, and a fitted white v-neck tee. It only showed a little bit of cleavage leaving me wanting more. She must have noticed my shameless staring because an adorable blush crossed her cheeks.

"Hey I'm Edward," I said giving her my crooked grin that girls seem to fall over. It seemed to work because her blush deepened.

"Hi," she mumbled seeming embarrassed about something. I wish I could tell what she is thinking. I can read most people but she is a mystery.

I look over at Jasper and Alice to see them watching us with knowing smiles. I should have known they were setting us up. But at that moment I couldn't bring into myself to care.

(end flashback)

By the time I finished going down memory lane I was pulling into her driveway. _Here goes nothing. _

I got out of the car to help her with her boxes when she growled at me back off. _Wait…did she really just growl?_

Well this gave me a chance to prepare myself a little more. I glance over at her and notice she is wearing the shortest skirt I have ever seen her in. Every time she would bend over to grab something I could see her dark blue lacy boy shorts. _Oh fuck me. _

After my gentleman side kicked in, I went to grab a box to distract myself from losing control when she comes over to grab one. We come up at the same time and hit heads. I hold my breath expecting her temper to get the better of her. To my great surprise she just brushed right past like nothing happened.

"Are you just going to stand there? We are late enough already," from already in the car.

Maybe this wont be so bad…Who am I fucking kidding? I start the car and back out of the driveway.

I just hope I can keep it together…

**Okay so what do you think? I know my grammar and stuff sucks on both of these i will try i fix that! So can anyone guess what Jasper and Edward were talking about? Review and if you guess what Edward didnt want Jasper to say I will send them a preview for the next chapter. Oh and that should be up Sunday most likely.**

**xoxo. jasper's lil pixie**


	3. Unexpected Surprises BPOV

**Hey! I am so sorry it took forever for me to get this up, but a lot of unseen circumstances came up causing me to delay this. Hope you like it. This isnt really where I meant to take this but the characters kind of took over. Tell me what you think!**

(Bella POV)

"Where do you want to stop at?" Edward asked while driving down the freeway. He had been asking to stop for the last 30 minutes. We have barely been going for 2 hours and he already wants to eat. Damn sometimes I wonder how he keeps his body in that god-like shape…_NO_ _BELLA!_ STOP! This is not the time think about that!

"Bella?" I looked up startled. Fuck! That is the third time I have daydreamed about him! "Yeah, umm what did you ask again?" once I realized that he had asked me something and was waiting for an answer.

"I said I'm pulling into a rest stop that's up ahead, I think you need the air," he told me while glancing at me with a worried expression. Okay… so he didn't ask anything, maybe I really do need the air. And I could probably use the break to call Jacob.

"Okay," I replied while staring out the window. I really missed Jake. After my move to Forks he was the first one to make me feel comfortable and welcome. Since we aren't going to see each other for a long time we are going to see each other before we have to move on with our lives. When I told this to Edward he refused saying that the 'mutt' wasn't trustworthy and that he would try something. Of course that started a fight. In the end I had to call Jasper and have him come over to help me talk to him. He told Edward how stupid he was being and that he should trust me. Eventually, we got him to agree to it. Not that it matters much now.

We pulled up to a building that looked more like a mall than anything else. I got out of the car myself even though he was coming around to help me. But of course, being me I tripped only to be caught by unfamiliar arms.

I looked up to see a huge guy, and when I say huge I mean his arm muscles are the size my thighs. He let me go and chuckled, "Are you always that graceful?" I laughed, "I wish I could say no but sadly that happens often."

"I'm Emmett," he said while smiling. "Bella," I told him.

"Well I have to go; my girlfriend is waiting inside for me."

"Okay it was nice meeting you," I said while grinning up at him. I looked over at Edward to see him looking at me with an expression I couldn't understand. "Well we should probably go inside," I said but it came out more as a question. I headed for the entrance, knowing he was following.

"So what are you going to eat?" Edward asked. I now knew why it looked like a mall; it had every kind of food imaginable. "Umm…. probably pizza. What about you?" "I am going to Subway I think," he said before walking off in that direction.

After getting my food I was looking for somewhere to sit with Edward when I heard my name being screamed. I looked over to see Emmett jumping up and down trying to get my attention. He looked like an over grown monkey on crack… actually I take that back he looks like Alice on crack. Scary thought… Me and Edward made our way over there to see a beautiful blonde and Emmett sitting at a table for four.

"Sit down! And I'm Emmett by the way," introducing himself to Edward. He shook his hand and Edward also introduced himself. "And this beautiful lady over here is Rosalie Hale," pointing to the girl but I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Here was my best friend from Phoenix that I hadn't seen in years because she moved a year before I did. We only sent the occasional letter and eventually didn't even do that.

"Rosie?" I asked timidly. She looked up at me confused, and then a look of recognition crossed her face. "Bells?" she asked shocked. I nodded smiling widely. Then we both started jumping and hugging, screaming things like "Oh my God!" and "What are you doing here?!"

Once we calmed down Emmett said, "Why don't we sit down and you can explain to us how you knew each other." "Well we grew up together in Phoenix but I had to move and we lost contact," Rose told him and Edward. "So why are you here?" she asked turning back to me.

"I am on my way to Dartmouth for the school year and we stopped to eat," I explained to her, hoping to get the spotlight off of me. She will most likely ask about Edward soon and I don't want that. "What about you?" eager to make them stop looking at me.

"I and Emmett are going there too!" she squealed. Wow that is weird, **(haha what a coincidence ;D ). **After that we spent the afternoon catching up until Edward excused himself from the table.

"So how long have you two been a couple?" she asked while smirking at me. "Umm…well… we are broken up…" I stammered, trying not to cry. "Oh. I didn't know, but the way you two kept looking at each other I just assumed…"she trailed off. I was about to ask what she meant by Edward looking at me but I didn't get the chance when he returned at that moment.

Eventually we sadly parted after exchanging numbers and promises to meet up a few times on the way. Wow if this is any clue as to how this trip will be like I don't know how I am going to survive. _Crap I forgot to call Jacob. _

**So review and tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions i am open! REVEIW PLEASE! It magically makes me go faster.**

**xoxo. jasper's lil pixie**


	4. AN SORRY!

Hey guys! Now I know you all probably want to come at me with pitchforks and torches but hear me out! I wish I had an excuse as to why I haven't updated in…actually I don't know how long, but I guess life just got distracting. What I need to know is if I should even continue this story or just drop it. If you say continue I promise to update more regularly. If you say to drop it I won't be offended, just please say it nicely, no reason to bitch me out.

Oh and I have a one-shot coming out about Carlisle and Bella after BD! So be on the look out for it!

Review and tell me what you think!

Xoxo. His frightening little monster 


	5. Another AN, will delete both








End file.
